When does it get better?
by musicart-life
Summary: No one hates Kurt for being gay, but yet his at the end of his rope. Can someone help him? Save him from himself?
1. prologue

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee**

Have you ever looked at a person, and think wow their life's must be perfect? Well sometime you would be right, and other very wrong. I'm the person that would fake a smile. I have a good life. I'm gay and I live in Ohio. No one even really cares about too. I have a step brother, Finn, two guys that are like my brother Sam and Puck. The football team doesn't make fun of me. They actually gave some one 'talk" to if they're ever mean to me. I'm in Glee. I have a loving family. We aren't poor. But yet I hate my self. I cut daily. No one even notices, how you may ask? Well I am very flamboyant, and I have to wear what's in 'style'. AKA Long sleeve shirts. You may even ask why I would even do something like this. Well I get raped. It happens a lot too. Maybe once a week? Every other week, or when I'm luck once a month. Its one of my dad's workers, he is also one of my dad's best friends too. I will never tell anyone. There is two reasons for this, One who really needs to know, right? Two I'm just so scared to... I wonder a lot if anything get's better. People always says it gets better, but when? 'cause right now I'm almost at the end of my rope. I'm ready to give up. I just can't keep on going like this. Hating me.


	2. Work

**Disclaimer: No I don't own Glee**

"Kurt hurry up, we have to go!" Dad yelled to me.

I'm on the bathroom floor pretending to still be doing my hair. I'm really on the floor trying hard to seem busy so that Dad will leave me, so I don't have to go today. Guess that's not working today. I sighed and got up.

"I'm coming!" I yelled back.

looked in the bathroom mirror and 'smiled'. I then went downstairs to see that Puck,Sam and Finn were already at the table eating their breakfast. While Dad was at the door shaking his head, but he still had a smile on his face.i walked in the dining room, and grabbed an apple.

"Dude is that all you're going to eat?" Finn asked me.

"First off don't call me dude. And what do you think?" I respond back.

The boys and me walked out the dining room, outside to the car. We all worked together thanks to my dad. we worked in his car shop. Yes a mechanic shop, yes I do work with cars. Also one of the best in the whole shop. Thank you very much. Once we got there everyone got out of the car.

"Kurt can you help me with some of this paper work?" Erik asked me.

"I'm not sure, I was really looking forward to be working on a car," I said making up an excuse.

"Kurt go help him, you'll still have time to work on cars," Dad said walking away to his office.

Finn,Puck, and Sam smiled at me then also walked away. I followed Erik to a building behind the shop, that we use as an office at times. I went in first, Erick locked the door behind us. We were barely in the room for a minute before Erik pushed me up on the door, as his lips went all over my neck. His hands also started to roam all over me. As Erik did this I went to my own little word. I started to think of happy things, and moments. Our family nights, me and my girls, anything that would take my minds off this.

...

Erik left a long time ago, after he was finished with me. I've been here maybe an hour after Erik left. I had cleaned myself up, then I just sat down thinking of nothing. I looked down at my arm, and saw that I was bleeding. I must have been scratching my self. I sighed and got up to clean my arm. I walked back out to the main room, put on my sweater. Then left back to the shop. I went right to my Dad's office.

"Hey dad, I think that I'm going back to the house," I said.

"What? No yo stay here Kurt," Dad said.

"I was going to make lunch, or something."

"Dont worry about that."

"Okay."

I walked out, to the shop area. Finn and Puck were working on one car together.

"Do you guys need help?" I asked them.

"NO we'll be fine," Puck said then went back to working.

I walked away to a car that no one was at.

...

"Kurt are you coming?"Puck asked.

"What?" I asked back, looking up to see him.

"It's time to go home,"Puck said.

"Oh, oh yea. Let me go wash my hands," I said walking away from both the car I was working on, and Puck.

I washed my hand and walked out the shop to the car. I went in the back with Sam and Finn. Dad drove back to the house. When we went inside I saw that Aizimo, Karofsky and the rest of Glee club was in my living room.

"Why wasn't I invited to the party?" I asked them with my hands on my hips.

"Finally you guys are here. Now we can start working!" Rachel exicamed.

"What work?" I asked.

"For Glee of course."

"How did you guys even get in the house?" I asked.

"Don't you worry about that," Santana said walking up to me.

Santana grabbed my hand walked me over to a couch and pushed me before I could react, so I ended up falling on Karofsky.

'_Are they still trying to get us together?'_ I thought.

"Sorry," I said getting off of him, and sitting down next to Mike.

"Guys stop trying to get us together," Karofsky said.

"Yea," I agreed

"But why?" Sam whined.

I rolled my eyes at Sam's whining as he ate.

"Who are you guys playing tomorrow night?" I asked the guys that were on the football team, as I changed the topic.

"We're playing against some preppy all boy school," Aizimo said.

"They're called Dalton," Mike said.

"How knows maybe white boy will met someone," Mercedes said.

I rolled my eyes at her. They stayed here talking. Everyone was eating but me. But they all had to leave by dinner time. Carole and Sam were finishing dinner, Finn and Puck were setting the table, and I was in the living room with Dad.

"Are you coming?" Dad asked as he got up to go to the kitchen.

"No I have to do homework," I said and walked away before Dad could say something.

Once I was in my room, I went to my dresser. I took out my razors, that I keep hidden. I rolled up sleeves. My arms had white, red ,and pink scars all over. I picked up my razor, and just started cutting. It overlapped another, and my scars. I finish stated cutting after a few minutes, but that was because I felt something on my legs. I looked down to see that blood was falling on my legs. I got off my bed and went to the bathroom to wash my arms. I threw my pants and shirt to a special dirty pile. I took a shower, got clean, and put on my pj's. I went to bed and cried myself to sleep again.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any and all spelling grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	3. meeting Sebastian

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

"Kurt! Wake up! You have to make us breakfast!" Finn yelled.

I groaned and rolled out of bed. I open the bedroom door.

"Gave me an hour or so!" I yelled back to Finn.

"OKay!" Finn responded.

I rolled my eyes at how we talk to one another. I went to the bathroom, and got ready. I went downstairs to make the boys their food. Puck , Finn, Sam, Aizimo, Karofsky , Mike and Artie were sitting in the living room watching football.

"Why are you guys watching Football, if you're going to play later?" I asked them.

"We like Football," Sam said not looking away from the TV.

I rolled my eyes and went to the kitchen. I made my homemade family recipe pancakes. I made some eggs and bacon too. I set the table,made myself a plate. I set my plate on the counter, and took out fruit. (They'll eat anything I set out for them).

"Come and get it," I yelled to the boys.

I heard them getting up and coming to the table. They sat down and quietly filled up their plates. I rolled my eyes at them, and sat down next to Mike.

"Are you going to put paint on the girls again?" Finn asked me.

"Yeah," respond.

"Can you put my number on you?"

"No."

"But why not?"

"I'm not getting paint on my face."

After we ate the boys went back to their Football game. So I went to Mercedes house, where all the girls were. Once i was there I went right to Merced's room. Brittany was sitting on the floor in,front of Santana who was playing with her hair. Rachel was on the bed, with Mercedes talking. Tina was on the floor with Quinn they were also talking.

"Hello girls," I said and they all stopped talking, said hi to me then keep talking.

"where's the paint?" Santan asked me.

"I don't know. Ask Rachel," I said and leaned on the wall.

"Yo Man-Hands where's the paint?" Santana asked.

Rachel said that it was in the bathroom. So I took the girls (one by one) and did they're face painting. I put the numbers of their boyfriends. Rachel got Finn's. Santan got got Puck's. Quinn got Sam's. Mercedes got Aizimo's. Brittany got Artie's. Tina got Mike's. By the time I finished Quinn, Santana, and Brittany had to go warm,-up. So instead of us all leaving at different times, we all just went. All the girls that weren't on the Cheerios when to find seats, when we got there. I went to the bathroom instead. But I ended up just sitting on the floor. I stayed there till Tina called me, telling me the game was starting. I went and sat next to Dad and Mercedes.

...

We were in Breadsticks laughing, talking, and just having fun. Manly because our team won! The funny thing was that the other team was here too, even though they lost they were still happy. I was talking to Puck when someone patted me on my shoulder. I turned around to see that it was one of the Dartlon boys.

"My name is Sebastian and you're ..." Sebastian trailed off.

I looked at him, like really looked. My eyes were looking at his. He had the greenest eyes I've seen, but I also saw that there was pain in side of them. Sebastian stood up straight, and looked at me.

"I was wondering if I can have your number?" he asked with a small smile.

I nodded my head, and put out my hand. Sebastian took out his phone and gave it to me. I typed in my name and number , then gave it back. But when I gave Sebastian his phone my sleeve went up a little. I don't think he saw it. If he did he didn't show that he did. Sebastian then went back to his table. Once he did my phone went off telling me I got a text message.

_Kurt?- unknown number_

_Sebastian?- Kurt_

_Yea- Sebastian_

_I saw your wrist- S_

_Arent you going to tell me to stop- K_

_I can't do that. You need a reason to stop first -s_

_Why did you trail off? -k_

_I saw the pain in your eyes -s_

_I saw it in your eyes too -k_

_What happened? You could tell me I wouldn't judge, bad things happened to me 2 -s_

_I don't know how to tell you its just...-k_

_If it makes you feel better. I'll tell you something that happened to me -s_

_yea -k_

_I was raped -s_

_So i was in your past? -k_

_yea -s_

_well its in my present -k_

_You should tell someone -S_

_I can't -k_

_You told me -s_

_Thats different - k_

_When it was happening to me, I told my dad and he fixed everything -s_

_I could never tell my dad -k_

_Maybe you can try to talk to him? -s_

_I just can't -k_

_don't worry you'll some day -s_

I looked over to where the Dalton team was sitting at. Sebastian looked over to me and gave a sad smile.

_want to hang out tomorrow? -k_

_Only if we make a deal first -s_

_what is it? -k_

_If you want to cut or hurt your self you will call or text me first -s_

_Deal -k_

_Then see you tomorrow -s_

* * *

><p>I changed the text messages a bit, because one of my friend was just saying someone would have some type of problem saying what's going on with their life's.<p>

Sorry for any and all spelling/grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	4. warblers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

I smiled and looked up from my phone and saw that Puck was looking at me. Puck was looking at me weirdly, he had an eyebrow raised.

"Got now a rich boyfriend?" Puck teased.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I said

"Really? I bet you guys are meeting up. If not today tomorrow."

"Noah I promise if anyone finds out about him, you wish you were dead."

Puck looked a little scared so he nodded and turned around to talk someone. That was the first night in years that I didn't cry myself to sleep.

_Ring._

I rolled over and grabbed my phone on my nightstand. Caller ID Sebastian. I picked up the phone.

"Hey Kurt," Sebastian said.

"Hey Bas, wait is that okay?" I asked.

"Yea that's fine. I like it."

"Good. So what are we doing today?"

"About that, I can't leave school, so we can't hang out today."

"If you want I can go over there," I suggested.

"That's like a two-hour drive," Bas said.

"That's fine with me."

"Okay just call me when you get at the school."

"Okay. Bye."

I got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get ready. Once I was done I went down stairs.

"Hey Dad I'm going out to visit one of my friends," I said.

"Who?" Sam said as he walked out the kitchen to the living room.

"Just someone," I said.

"Sure kid, just make sure you eat," Dad said as he watched tv.

"Yea Dad," I said grabbing my keys and leaving.

...

I parked then took out my phone to call Bas.

"I'll be right down, just come to the main office." Bas said then hanged up the phone.

I put my phone in my pocket and got out the car, then walked to the main office. I didn't really know of i was there or not, because the school was so big!

"Oh there you are," Bas said walking up to me.

"Why don't you get to leave today?" I asked Bas as I followed him.

"Wes wouldn't let me," Bas said.

"Who's that?"

"You'll se, and by the way you're going to meet my show choir."

"You sing?"

"Yup."

Bas then opened a double door. In side were a lot of teen boys yelling at another.

"They need to pick song," Bas said.

Bas grabbed my hand and pulled me in the room. We went to couch, and sat next to another.

"Boys? Warblers! Quite!," a guy yelled as he hit the table with a gavel

Once he yelled everyone quiet down. I looked around surprised.

"Why don't we all vote?" the boy said.

"Who are you?" a boy with blond hair like Sam, said pointing to me.

I moved closer to Bas.

"Sebastian why did you bring someone here?" the guy with the gavel said.

"That's Wes," Bas whispered in my ear.

I nodded my head then put it on Bas' shoulder. Bas then put his arm around me.

"Why is his head on your shoulder, and why is your arm wrapped around him?" a boy with very gelled hair.

"Well Blaine because it's comfortable," Bas said.

"Yea but you're never like that with anyone."

"Well Kurt's special."

"Kurt as in Kurt Hummel?" Wes asked.

"Yes," I said unsure.

"Sebastian why would you bring the competition here?" Wes yelled at Bas.

"It's fun seeing you mad," Bas said.

Wes rolled his eyes, sat down at his table and talked to the other guys at the same table with him. Wes looked at Bas then me. Till he sighed.

"Just don't tell your teammates okay?" Wes asked.

"Yea sure," I agreed.

Wes and Blaine started to talk about songs, and Katy Perry. But I soon got bored. So I rolled up in a ball on the couch, put my head on Bas' chest, his arm was still wrapped around me. I looked around the room.

_'They have a lot of nice things_,' I thought.

Some point of me thinking about the room Bas has started to mess up and play with my hair.

"Hey ummm Kurt," the blond guy called me.

"Yes?" I asked.

"Do you like Katy Perry?" He asked me.

I got confused by his question, but I remembered that Wes and Blaine were fighting about this. I looked up at a Bas to see his answer, but he wasn't looking at me. All he did was smile looking at the wall.

"Not really," I finally answered,

"But how could you not?" Blaine asked me.

"I just don't," I said now unsure of my answer.

"Blaine how 'bout you shut up we're not doing Katy Perry," Bas said, holding me tighter.

Blaine frowned sitting back down.

"Thank you for helping Kurt," Wes said nicely.

They had kept on talking about what song to do, till I fell asleep again.

* * *

><p>Sorry I took so long! I have no internet. Sorry for any and all spellinggrammar mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	5. comfort

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

Kurt, wake up," a soft voice said as I was being shook.

I opened my eyes to see that the room where the Warblers were was now empty. I looked up at Bas to see he had a soft smile.

"When did the meeting end?" I asked.

"About two hours ago," Bas said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" I yelled at Bas.

"Because I bet you even have a hard time falling asleep, don't you?"

"Thank you."

I laid back on him and we stayed in silence.

"Why aren't you asking me any questions?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" Bas asked.

"Not really, but, you know."

"I do. And you know about me, so why aren't you asking me any questions?"

I stayed quiet not knowing how to answer that.

"You're scared that I'll get mad at you, right?" Bas asked.

"Maybe," I mumbled.

"I wouldn't get mad just so you know."

"I'll keep that in mind. By the way I have no clue how I'll react."

"Don't worry if I have any questions I'll ask with care."

"Can we get out of this room?"

"Yeah sure we can go to my room, my roommate isn't there. But that's only if you want, we can go somewhere different too," Bas said.

"No that's okay, we can go to your room," I said.

We got up, and I followed Bas in the school to his room. Bas opened the door and we went in. There were two beds in the room (there was about two of everything).

"My bed is on the right," Bas said standing in front of me.

I nodded my head and sat on his bed.

"Kurt?" Bas called me.

I looked over to him and saw that he was sitting at his desk.

"Why don't you tell anyone?" Bas asked me.

"No one needs to know," I responded.

"Your dad does."

"No he doesn't. If he finds out he'll lose a high school friend."

"Kurt I don't think your dad would mind losing him, as long as you're safe. I bet he would even be happy to lose that guy."

"Why did you tell your dad?" I asked, trying to turn the tables.

"He begged and cried, so that I would tell him," Bas said looking at me.

"Why would he do that?"

"We were in the hospital and well I was under suicide watch."

"You tired to kill yourself?"

"Yeah."

"Do the Warblers know?" I asked.

"No," Bas responded.

"Do they know that you were raped?"

"No. All they know is that I sleep around a lot," Bas said, his voice breaking.

I moved further back on the bed, till my back hit the wall.

"Come here," I told Bas patting a space next to me.

Bas got out of his chair and sat next to me. I grabbed him by his shoulders and pulled him down. His head was in my lap. I didn't say anything, and neither did he. Then I started to play with his hair. Bas then started to softly cry. I started to rub his back. I didn't shush him, he should be able to let it go. I didn't tell him "it'll be okay/it's okay " or "it's going to get better". Because what happened to him is not okay and I don't know if everything will be okay. After a while Bas cried himself to sleep. I kept on playing with his hair so I can stay awake. But that didn't work out so well.

...

Erik held me down, he was smiling above from me. I was crying. I long ago stopped screaming for help. Then Erik's smile turned in to a frown, and he whispered in my ear.

"Don't be scared you'll love it."

Erik then kissed my neck. More tears ran down my face. Then he entered me without warning

'I guess it was a good thing he prepped me first,' I thought sadly.

But I still screamed out loud. To only get slapped across the face. Erik looked right at me and said.

"Kurt? Kurt, wake up. Wake up!"

I opened my eyes to see Bas was next to me. His eyes had worry in them. But I didn't care, I couldn't. I needed relief now. So I jumped out of bed, and went digging in my bag for it.

"Kurt, what are you doing?" Bas asked.

I ignored him. Then I found it, my razor. I pulled up my sleeve but, before I could cut the razor was out of my hand. Bas was on the floor sitting in front of me, with razor in hand.

"Kurt, don't," Bas said in a sad voice.

"No I need it! You don't understand. Please, Bas, I need it! I need it," I started out yelling but, ended up on the floor crying.

Bas moved to me and held me. He did the same thing I did to him. He didn't say anything. He just let me cry.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any and all grammarspelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	6. 20 Questions

**no I don't own them**

"Thank you," I said.

"Its okay I get it," Bas said brushing my hair with his hands.

I looked over at his desk to the clock said it was 10:00 am.

"I'm late for school," I said moving out of the comfort of Bas' arms.

"Me too, how 'bout we both skip and get coffee instead?" Bas asked me.

"But you're clas-" I started to talk.

"Don't worry about it. Come on. I know a good place."

I nodded got up picked up my bag, and walked to the door. Once we were in the hallways I stood very close to Bas, he didn't seem to care as he wrapped his arm around me.

We walked as we talked till we got to the parking lot.

"My car," I said as I walked to the divers side. Bas just smiled and walked to the passenger's side.

Diving over Bas told me where to take turns or not to. Once we got their I told Bas My order and I went to get a table for the both of us. Bas came back with our coffee but muffins too. The muffins were on a plastic plate, he lifted a plastic knife and cut one muffin in half.

"One and a half for you, and one and a half for me," Bas said smiling.

"Thank you," I said picking up one of the whole muffins, and took a bit out of it.

"Kurt can we talk more about it?" Bas asked me quilty.

"I don't I know," I said unsure.

"We can play 20 questions 10 each."

"Okay."

"I start. 1-How old were you when it started?"

"14. 2- How do you deal with it?"

"I throw myself around. 3- Did you ever try to kill your self?" Bas asked.

"Yea. 4- why were the Warbles so surprised to see us cuddle?" I asked.

"They never seen me cuddle. I'm a fuck them then leave type, or if you prefer hit it and quit it. Like I said before" Bas sadly smiled at what he said. "5- did you go to the hospital?"

"No, no one ever knew. 6- With everything said, then why did you hold me?"

"You're different, not like anyone else. 7- How did you try?"  
>"I took pills. 8- Do you like me?" I asked looking down at the table<p>

"Yea I do. 9- So did you throw them back up?" Bas asked, I felt him looking at me.

"No, I just didn't take enough. 10- Why do you like me?"

"Kurt no matter what you think you're not dirty or worthless. Plus I just want to hold and protect you, that's something new to me. 11- Do you like me back?"

"Yes. 12- Who did to to you?"

"It was my dad's co worker. 13- What was the dream about?" Bas asked, even though I know he knows the answer.

"It was the first time he did it. 14- Where you ever in love?" I asked also know what his answer would be.

"No. 15- What's his name? You know the guys that..."

"Erick. 16- Are you a good singer?"

"Of' course I am. 17- What about you?" Bas asked.

"I love it. Its the only way I can show that I'm being strong. 18- Does you dad know your gay?" i asked.

"Yea he does and he doesn't care. 19- Your's?"

"He doesn't care along as I'm happy." I smiled sadly. "I why don't you go again? I don't know what to ask."  
>"With you go on a date with me? No it's not a boyfriend type, just friends," Bas asked<p>

"Oh thank Gaga. Its not that I don't like you, and I didn't try to sound mean. Its just that I'm not really for that yet," I explained my self.

"I know that Kurt."

"Good, so where are we going?"

* * *

><p>I know Kurt isn't talking like he would but he is broken and just sad. Also I know that their is a LOT of dialog it just made sense when I was writing it. Sorry for any and all grammarspelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	7. where were you

I dropped Bas off at the school. I told him where I live and left. I parked and went in the house. The glee gang was here, and some football players (Blake, Miller and Ray)

"Is my house open to the public?" I asked them.

"Where were you?!" Dad yelled at me, I jumped at him yelling.

I looked around to see that all of them were sitting on the couch, but Carole has a few tears on her face. As everyone looked close or just super worried. I saw that Blake's dad was here. Blake's dad is a cop.

"What?" I asked confused.

"You left early yesterday morning, and you didn't come back. I thought you would just go to school, but then I get a call telling me that you aren't there," Dad said.

"Did he hurt you? Because if he did, I will kill him," Puck yelled out of no where.

The guys, and Santana's heads snapped up, anger in their eyes.

"What are you talking about? Why would you think I got hurt?" I asked.

"One, your hairs is messed up. Two so are your clothes."  
>"What, Who are you guys talking about?" Sam asked.<p>

"After the game some dude came up to Kurt, and like asked him out," Puck explained, cracking his knuckles.

"What does Kurt's clothes being all messed up have to do with him getting hurt?" Finn asked.

"Maybe he was," Santana trailed off.

"Kurt did something like -" Mr Blake started to talk.

"No, no, no. Nothing like that happened. I went to go see him yesterday, and then I fell asleep," I said in a rush.

"Oh Okay so that didn't happen, but you two had sex, right?" Santana said with a smirk.

"No! He's just a friend!," I yelled.

"Why didn't you go to school?" Carloe asked.

"We woke up late, and there would be useless to go to school. So we went to go get breakfast," I tried to explain.

"Why didn't you call me?" Dad asked.

"I forgot," I said crossing my arms, getting tired of this conversation.

"You usually don't," Dad say talking back.

"Kurt are you sure?" Mr. Blake said walking up to stand in front of me said. " You can tell us. No one would think any less of you, if he did in fact rape you," Mr Blake continued.

I flinched back at _that _word.

"No he didn't," I whispered.

"Kurt are you sure?" Mr Blake said, sadness and worry written all over his face.  
>"Yes, I am," I said with with fake courage in my voice, that I knew no one would pick up on.<p>

"Did someone else?"  
>"No," I said in the same tone.<p>

"Okay," Mr Blake said walking away from me.

"I want to meet him," Dad said.

"You can meet him, when he comes to pick me up," I said.

"Why?Is he going to pick you so, you you two can go out and gave sex?" Puck asked with a smile.

"No! We're just friends," I yelled at him.

"Oh so what are your hand goes messed up also you keep on saying he's just a friend," Santana said.

"I slept there I didn't have time to get dolled up, and I keep on saying he's just my friend because it seems like no one wants to believe me about that," I said getting mad.

"Stop lying, I seen you fall asleep then waking up with your hair perfect. Even if not you will find a mirror and fix it," Puck said.

"So you guys must be having sex," Santana concluded.

Instead of getting embarrassed and blushing I got even more mad.

"Shut up!" I yelled, then ran down to my room.

I sat down on my bed pulling my knees up to my chest. I wrapped my arms around my legs, them rest my head on top of them. I could hear the door of my bedroom open, then close. Foot steps as someone walked closer to me.

"Kurt?" called to me.

I looked up to see him standing next to the bed.

'_Why didn't Dad come to see me?' _I asked myself.

"Kut are you sure that, the guy didn't do anything?" he asked me.

'_Why can't they point the finger at the right person?'_

"I know I just meet him yesterday, but I know that he would never do that to anyone," I said.

"Then why did you get so defensive when Santana and Puck started to talk about sex?"

"They made it seem like I can't have a gay friend. And If I do then no matter what we're having sex. That's not fair."

"Kurt that's just how Santana and Puck are. You should know that by now. And they don't make that much jokes about it," Mr Blake said then walked out my room.

'_Did he just tell me I was wrong?'_

I turned over, to face the wall. I curled up in a ball, and let silent tears run down my face. As everyone is point their fingers at Bas, the only person I can trust would be hurting me. And not Erik, the person who shouldn't be hurting me in this way. Once I thought of his name memories filled my head, and more tears ran down my pale face.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any and all spelling grammar mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!

In case you were confused ( like my friend) everyone was scared and worried. Because Kurt is gay. They don't care, but that doesn't mean other people will be okay with Kurt being flamboyant. (sorry of that made no sense)

Also I do not own Glee.


	8. Come with me

_Should I knock on the door? -b_

_Yeah, and ask to come to my room -k_

_Are you okay?! -b_

_Just come -k_

I heard people talking, and footsteps. I heard the door closing and more than one person yelling 'no'.

_They said no what do you want me to do? -b_

I stood up looked in the mirror to see if my eyes were still red (they weren't) and when to the living room. I saw Bas just standing in the middle of the room, with everyone ganging up on him. Asking questions, on their phone's looking him up, or sizing him up.

"Can you guys please leave him alone?" I asked them in a bitch-ie attitude

Bas raise his eyebrow at me. He walked behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist. I melt into him and leaned back on him.

"Today's Friday, so I was wondering if you would want to say the week end with me?" Bas whispered in my ear.

"Was this your plan?" I asked in the same quiet tone.

"No, but you need me."

I looked back at everyone.

"Dad can I stay over at Bas'?" I asked.

"WHAT?"

"NO"

"He's trying to seal you!"

"Kid, are you gay?" Dad asked Bas.

"Dad!" I yelled at him.

"Yes I am," Bas just reasoned.

"Do you like my kid?" Dad asked.

"Yes I do," Bas said.

"What do you think is going to happen this weekend?"

"I don't know maybe we can talk about our childhoods, or what we have in common," when Bas said the second part he rubbed my hip, like a way of telling me what it meant.

Dad looked at both of us, and sighed. He took of his hat rubbed his head and put it back on. He nodded his head. I ended up taking Bas' hand and lead him to my room. I went to the bathroom to grab a few things, when Bas pulled me back, and walked in. I just walked over to my clothes knowing he thought I was going to pack razor(s). Bas came out to me still packing my clothes.

"Kurt, you don't need a lot of anything. I bet we're just going to stay in bed anyways," Bas said with a soft smile on his face.

"I know, but I can't leave with a little bit of clothes. They know me." I said.

Bas had a pained expression on his face, but I didn't comment on it.

I sighed once I finished packing. Bas Took my bags and we went down stairs. I said bye to them and got in Bas' car.

"We're going to eat first," Bas said and took off.

I felt a tug at my chest. Guilt. I hid a razor. I never will be normal. I can only hurt people. I looked out the window to pretend that I don't have a razor packed in with my clothes.

* * *

><p>Sorry for any grammarspelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


	9. our walls

"What's wrong?" Bas asked me.

I looked over to him and smile.

"I'm fine," I said.

"No your not, what's wrong?" Bas asked.

"I just remembered that I need to find a present for Erik. Its going to be his birthday soon."

"Were going to my house and eat there," Bas said, as he drove faster.

I didnt say anything but looked out the window.

...

Bas drove up to a gate, and talked to the man. Then the gate opened. Bas drove on and he drove to an equally big house as all the other ones here.

"You live here?" I asked.

Bas smiled and got out the car. I got out, and saw that Bas had my bag in his hand.

"What do you want to eat?" Bas asked

"Pizza," I said.

"Come on," Bas said, then walked to the house front door.

He unlocked the door and walked to the living room. It seemed normal, and not very fancy from something you would think, for a gated community.

"My dad, and I like simple stuff." Bas said as he could have read my mind.

Bas was lend against a wall. I looked around to see that there was a coffee table in the middle of the room, two love seats on the sides, a tv on the wall, and a couch across from that. There were books and paper all over one love seat, floor and some on the table too.

'_I bet you were born for this,' his voice ran in my head._

I bit my lip and looked back at Bas.

"What's wrong? Bas asked me.

"I told you once and I'll tell you again. I'm fine." I said.

One of Bas eyebrows rose up.

"One, fine doesn't mean fine. Two, I know you're not. Three, I was talking about you biting your lip," Bas said.

"Just remembering something. So are you going to order pizza or?" I asked trying to change the topic.

"Sure what do you want?" Bas asked taking his phone out.

"Hawaiian," I said sit on the couch.

Bas nodded his head and walked out the room. I looked over to my bag.

'_Would I have enough time to get it out?' I thought to myself._

I just kept on looking at the bag. I stood up only for Bas to walk in. I looked over at him and gave a smile. He walked over to me and sat on the couch. I sat down next to him. He didn't say anything, nor did he do anything.

"Kurt, why did you pack all of those clothes?" Bas asked me.

"My friends and family think I'm a fashionista," I said.

"What? Are you?

"Well it helps."

"With?"

"Excuses."

"What do you mean?"  
>"Why I wear long sleeves. Why theres a lot of skin care things, why I can act like a bitch," I said.<p>

"You know were going to eat then go to my room, and we're going to have a nice long talk," Bas said.  
>I rolled my eyes at him.<p>

"Why don't we just talk now?" I asked as I took off my shoes.

"Fine. How much do you lie to everyone you know?" Bas asked, without skipping a beat.

I blinked at him. I pulled my knees up to my chest, and then wrapped my arms around my self.

"You dont have to do that," Bas said.

"I know know what your talking about, for both of the things you said," I said, not moving.

Bas turned himself around he was facing me, he ended up sitting in a way so he was half sitting, and half laying down. He grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me to him. My head ended up being on his chest, and he had his somewhat wrapped around my lower body. I sighed, but I snuggled my head in his chest.

"Why you doing this?" I asked.

"The way you were sitting before, was like you were trying to cut me off. This was it seems like you're more open. Plus this way you may feel a little bit safer," Bas said as he looked down at me.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

"When I came back from the hospital for the first week, this is how me and my dad went to sleep."  
>I humorously laughed.<p>

"What?" Bas asked me, with a frown on his face.

"Oh no it has nothing to do with you. But I wouldn't be able to do that," I said with a frown.

"Why not? We slept together already, twice and you only knew me for a like a day or two."

"Yeah but my dad has the same build as Erik, and me waking up next to that would not be good."

Bas hummed, and put a hand in my hair then started to play with it.

"You know you never told me, how much you lie to your family," Bas said in a soft tone.

"I don't. I just ever over exaggerate, who I am sometimes," I said in an equally some tone

"How?"

"Well I do like fashion, maybe even enough to do it as a career. But I don't really like on having walk around in the mall for hours. And to me being bitchie it so I can protect myself, so maybe, hopefully people wouldn't want to keep on talking to me," I said.

"Why do you go the mall then?" Bas asked me.

"I need new clothes, and the girls like to come with me. But they just want to shop and shop."

"Why do you need new clothes?"

"Even if I fix, and wash the clothes I just can't bring myself to put them back on."

Bas let his hand fall from my hair to my back, and started to rub it.

"You didn't ask about me being a bitch," I said.

"One your not a bitch. Two I get it. I sleep around, that's my version of being a 'bitch'."

"Dalton seems like a good school."

"It has an anti-bullying policy, a lot of people come for it."

"Why haven't you told anyone there then?" I asked.

"Why haven't you told anyone?" Bas asked me right back.

"Because what happened isn't in my past, unlike you."

* * *

><p>Sorry this had a lot of dialog in it. Sorry for any and all grammarspelling mistakes. Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it!


End file.
